


Her brother

by liliaeth



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her brother you see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen/gifts).



He was her brother you see.

Oh not in blood, not like he was to Rudy, sorry, Brian.

But still, he was her brother, he was the one that was there to see her fall flat on her face the first time she went roller skating. He was the one that listened to her whine about her boyfriends, the one that held her when her father died.

That mattered to her, that brother thing. Because it was the only thing she had left that still did.

So when she found out, when she realized that he was a Moser, she couldn't forget that he was a Morgan as well. And it's not like she was the only one that knew. The captain did too, and he, like her, felt it would be wrong to have people know, to have Dexter know.

Hearing him think it was his fault that his brother had come after her, it helped, because she'd worried, that once he'd know, he would pick Brian's side over hers. But he didn't. He was her brother, hers and no one elses.

And then she saw him, him and Lumen, hidden behind a thin sheet that barely hid them from sight. What was she supposed to do? Lumen deserved her vengeance and Dexter... Dexter was hurting, he needed something to get over Rita's death. And if what he needed was to make another son of a bitch hurt for harming an innocent, the way Trinity had hurt Rita, then she could keep their secret for him, for her brother.

Because she was his sister too.

 

The end


End file.
